Crowded shipping lanes, busy ports, and congested marinas invite collisions between all types of vessels. In fact, every year boating accidents result in property damage, personal injury, and even death. There have been braking methods suggested for jet propelled watercraft and for reducing the speed of propulsion vessels using astern propellers acting in conjunction to slow down moving vessels. However, there is no effective braking system for propeller-driven vessels which will almost immediately, or within seconds, stop the forward movement of the vessel upon the activation of a brake pedal or similar actuating device. Implementation of such a braking system would be extremely beneficial in reducing collisions between watercraft and piers, underwater pipelines, and other structures located in vessel trafficking navigable waters.